


Butterscotch Square

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertholdt are going on their annual camping trip so they can get some alone time. The two have been going out in secret for a long time. Reiner doesn't seem to mind, but Bertholdt can't help but feel guilty. He needs something to change, but what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterscotch Square

**Author's Note:**

> One out of a variety of Valentine's Day fanfics I wrote for the Attack on Titan fandom. This is connected to another story that pairs Annie and Mikasa together. If you like that pairing you can find it under my profile under Lemon Truffle. I recommend reading this one first if you want to read them both. Enjoy!

Bertholdt finished tying up the camping equipment to the roof of the SUV. He was taller than Reiner so it was a lot easier for him to do it. Reiner grinned and patted Bertholdt on the back, “Thanks buddy, I can always depend on you when it comes to the tall stuff,” he laughed, “get it? Tall stuff?”

 

Bertholdt sighed and stared at Reiner in disbelief. He found it hard to believe that over the years of knowing Reiner his jokes only continued to get worse. Bertholdt heard the door to his house open and saw Annie walk out with Mikasa following behind. “Finished?” Annie asked in her usual casual voice.

 

Bertholdt smiled and nodded, “Yes, that was the last item. We should be able to head out soon.”

 

Annie nodded back and glanced over at Reiner who was staring at Bertholdt’s ass. She sighed, “Make sure you take care of my husband out there and keep him safe, Reiner.”

 

Reiner looked up at the sound of his name, “Uh, what?”

 

Annie frowned and walked closer to Reiner. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers, “Bring him back in one piece, got it?”

 

Reiner grinned and nodded, “Of course.”

 

She sighed and let go. She turned towards Bertholdt and rested a hand on his chest. She looked up into his face and tilted her head slightly, “Are you sure this is what you want for Valentine’s day?”

 

Bertholdt looked down at her and smiled a small smile, “Yes.”

 

Annie nodded then indicated for him to lean down. He did so and she planted a kiss on his cheek, “Have a safe trip.”

 

Bertholdt nodded and glanced at Mikasa, “You two have a good spa weekend.”

 

Mikasa shifted in her stance nervously when Annie looked over at her. “We will,” Annie replied as she continued to watch Mikasa.

 

Reiner sighed, “Are we done with our goodbyes?”

 

Annie glared at Reiner and Bertholdt laughed nervously. “Yes, Reiner, we can go now,” Bertholdt replied.

 

“Good,” Reiner said as he walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

Bertholdt gave Annie one last kiss on the cheek before getting into the car on the passenger’s side. Annie and Mikasa waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway and started on their way towards the campsite.

 

////

 

“So, I know we go to the same place every year, but I thought of some additional things we could do while we were there,” Reiner said as they were further into their driving.

 

Bertholdt hummed in response.

 

Reiner glanced over at Bertholdt who had been sitting there quietly and continued, “Remember that rock wall we found last time? I brought some climbing equipment.”

 

Bertholdt didn’t reply and just continued to sit there quietly.

 

Reiner frowned, “Yeah, I thought we could climb the rock wall then have sex. Rock climbing sex. Sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

 

Bertholdt snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Reiner in disgust, “What?”

 

Reiner grinned, “Figured that would work. What’s wrong Bert?”

 

He sighed and shook his head, “Nothing… I just…”

 

Reiner frowned knowing what he was thinking. They had known each other for so long he could tell, “Listen Bertholdt, Annie is fine. You two may be married but it’s all for show. Annie knows that, you know that.”

 

Bertholdt nodded, “Yeah but…”

 

“I know it feels like you’re being dishonest, but you’re not. You were only put in this situation because your dad wouldn’t be able to accept you for who you are. Annie is in the same situation so it works to both of your advantage. So stop pouting and let’s have some fun,” Reiner smiled and reached out towards Bertholdt and grabbed his hand.

 

Bertholdt gripped Reiner’s hand back and smiled, “Yeah, I am sorry. I guess you are right.”

 

Reiner grinned, “Of course I am, and as a result of our conversation, I had a really good idea.”

 

Bertholdt frowned, “We are not having rock climbing sex.”

 

Reiner looked at him in shock, “How did you know I was going to suggest that?”

 

Bertholdt grinned, “Because I know you.”

 

Reiner frowned, “We could be the only ones among our friends to brag that we were able to have sex while rock climbing.”

 

“Reiner, no.”

 

Reiner sighed, “...fine, but in return--”

 

Bertholdt interrupted him, “I’m not giving you head while you drive either.”

 

“Come on, Bert! Can’t I have any fun on this trip?” Reiner whined. Reiner didn’t wait for Bertholdt to answer. He didn’t usually. “Oh! Here, my road trip mix might get you in the mood.” Reiner pointed towards the glove box, “Could you put the CD in?”

 

Bertholdt didn’t know if he should comply, but he knew Reiner well enough that if he didn’t do it for him then Reiner would risk crashing the car to grab the CD and put it in himself. Bertholdt opened and searched the glove box for the mix CD. When he found it he placed it in the car radio. He waited in anxious horror for what horrible songs his secret lover had chosen for their trip. Reiner was known among all their friends for listening to crappy music. This time wouldn’t be any different.

 

When the CD finished loading “Going down for real” by Flo Rider filled the vehicle. Bertholdt watched in embarrassment as Reiner sang along to the music, his head bobbing and one of his hands moving with the beat.

 

“If you a freak then you come home with me,” Reiner pointed at Bertholdt and winked.

 

Bertholdt sighed as he listened to Reiner belt out the chorus “It’s going down for real!”

 

As Bertholdt continued to listen to the music he had to admit it wasn’t one of the worst songs that Reiner had chosen.

 

Bertholdt turned off the radio and Reiner protested, “Why did you turn it off?”

 

Bertholdt watched Reiner as he kept his eyes on the road, but wore a dissatisfied expression, “I could predict that the songs would only get worse from there.”

 

Reiner frowned, “I put long hard hours into that selection.”

 

“I’m sure you did,” Bertholdt smiled. He could picture Reiner sitting at the computer listening to each song before putting it in the playlist. Then struggling between the choice of two songs before deciding to put both of them on the playlist. “But,” Bertholdt continued, “I would like to do something else.”

 

Reiner glanced over at him, “Oh?”

 

Bertholdt frowned, “Not that.”

 

Reiner sighed, “Are we ever going to be able to do that?”

 

Bertholdt leaned back in his seat, “I am not going to give a yes or a no to that.”

 

“So a maybe?”

 

Bertholdt shook his head, “Not even a maybe.”

 

Reiner frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Bertholdt shrugged his shoulders. Reiner growled frustrated, “Alright then, what is it that you want to do?”

 

“Talk.”  
  


Reiner looked over at him and frowned, “Talk? ...not that I don’t love talking with you, but what do we need to talk about?”

 

Bertholdt looked down at his hands, “I don’t know. We just don’t get a lot of chances where we are alone like this where we can just talk. Most of the time Annie and Mikasa are around, and then the others hang out too. Because of my situation, I don’t ever feel like a normal couple with you. I just want to feel normal. I think talking about it would help with that.”

 

Reiner sighed and nodded, “I guess I understand. Anything in particular that you want to talk about?”

 

Bertholdt had a question in mind. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer or if he wanted to bring the subject up. Reiner and him had never really talked about it. It had kind of just been accepted, but Bertholdt had to know. He needed to know how Reiner felt. “How do you feel about this situation?”

 

Reiner continued watching the road, “How do you mean?”

 

Bertholdt sighed. He figured Reiner knew what he meant. He was just avoiding the subject. “I mean, my marriage to Annie. I told you my situation with my dad. That he wouldn’t lay off about me settling down. That my plan was to marry her, but stay with you. In secret. You never told me how you felt about the situation. You just agreed with it without saying anything.”

 

Reiner was quiet. Which was weird for Reiner. He was never quiet. Bertholdt looked up from his hands. Reiner had a frown on his face. Bertholdt looked away frightened. Was Reiner angry?

 

Bertholdt heard Reiner sigh then saw him shake his head out of his peripheral vision. “Sure I don’t like the idea of us not being able to openly be together… but it’s your family and you know how to deal with them. I don’t want to ruin your relationship with them so that you are never able to return home. I know how important that is to you.”

 

Bertholdt examined Reiner. What he was saying made sense. When Bertholdt made the decision to marry Annie it had made sense, but for some reason now, at this moment, it felt wrong. It had only been a year since he had married Annie. Since then there hadn’t been a lot of times for them to be alone together. Now that they finally had a chance to sneak away it felt weird and awkward between them. Like something needed to change, but what? Bertholdt wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. Maybe he was trying to fix something that wasn’t broken. “Would you…” Bertholdt heard himself start to ask, “want me to get divorced?”

 

Reiner glanced over at Bertholdt, a frown on his face, “...don’t ask a question you don’t want the answer to.”

 

Bertholdt nodded and looked back at the radio. He pressed the power button and the tunes that Reiner had hand picked invaded the space of the car. Listening to Reiner’s mix would be a lot less torture than this conversation.

 

////

 

The rest of the ride to the campsite had been quiet and awkward as Reiner’s weird mix played in the background. When Reiner pulled into the parking area of the camp he turned off the vehicle, putting a stop to the music, and turned towards Bertholdt who had his feet pulled up to his chest and was staring quietly out the window. Reiner sighed, a slight frown on his face.

 

“Bertholdt.”

 

Bertholdt ignored him and continued staring out the window. Reiner growled angrily and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Bertholdt flinched at the noise and continued to sit there feeling awkward. He wondered what Reiner was doing. His thought was quickly answered when his car door was flung open by the other man. Reiner leaned forward toward Bertholdt causing the other man to shrink back. “What are you--” Bertholdt started to say but his voice became muffled when Reiner’s chest pressed up against his face as Reiner reached around him and started to undo his seatbelt. Bertholdt continued to question Reiner’s actions when the other man scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the car.

 

Bertholdt gripped tightly onto Reiner’s shoulders as his long legs hung over the blonde’s arm, “Reiner, stop.”

 

Reiner carried him over to a boulder nearby and set him down. He proceeded to sit down next to him. Bertholdt shyly looked away when Reiner turned his stern gaze toward him, “Bertholdt, I don’t want this trip to get ruined. We only have a chance to be like this together once a year. Far away from everyone. Where we can spend time by ourselves.”

 

Bertholdt looked at the ground embarrassed. Reiner was right. He didn’t know why he had been pouting. He should be enjoying the little time they had together. Bertholdt nodded, “I’m sorry.”

 

Reiner smiled and leaned forward close to Bertholdt’s face, “It’s okay, you can make it up to me.”

 

A blush colored Bertholdt’s cheeks, “I can’t imagine how.”

 

Reiner’s grin grew wider, “I can, but we’ll discuss that later. Right now, I need your tall sexy ass to untie the equipment from the roof so we can set up.”

 

Their camp was deep in the woods, far away from prying eyes, but there had still been a road so they could drive to the location and not have to hike. Reiner worked on setting up the tent while Bertholdt continued unloading their gear from the car. Reiner growled as he tried to maneuver the tent poles through the various loops of the tent shell. Bertholdt glanced over and saw Reiner struggling to make a pole fit into the designated hook. He walked over to his companion and assessed the situation, “You put the wrong pole in here. This one is too short. You need a longer one.”

 

Reiner grinned, “A longer one, huh? Maybe you could help me with that.”

 

Bertholdt blushed. He had grown up with Reiner so he was used to his vulgar attitude, but most of the time it was directed toward other individuals. When they were alone Reiner tended to direct the comments at him. It was his way of flirting. Bertholdt wasn’t used to it. There weren’t enough times where they could be open with each other like this. Bertholdt guessed it would probably be good to flirt back, but he didn’t really know where to start. He never flirted with Annie because they weren’t in a real relationship, and he couldn’t flirt with Reiner and risk his family finding out. ‘Maybe I could just casually touch him,’ Bertholdt thought as Reiner started to remove the pole from the tent when he realized Bertholdt was just going to ignore his comment.

 

Bertholdt reached out and brushed his hand against Reiner’s as he reached for the pole, “Um, here, let me help you with that.”

 

Reiner smiled and handed the pole to Bertholdt, “Sure.” Bertholdt watched sadly as Reiner moved away to grab a longer pole. It made sense. They didn’t both need to stand there.

 

Reiner came back and held the pole in front of Bertholdt, “Is this long enough?”

 

Bertholdt ignored the grin on his lover’s face and examined the length. He nodded and went back to removing the pole.

 

“Hey Bert, could you take a look at this?”

 

Bertholdt looked up from what he was doing to see Reiner pointing at a section of the pole,  “What is it?”

 

Reiner frowned and pointed at the pole, “I don’t know, that’s why I am asking you to look at it.”

 

Bertholdt looked at him quizzically then leaned down towards the pole and looked at where the other had been pointing, “I don’t see--” His comment was interrupted by Reiner’s lips pressing against his. Bertholdt pulled away from the kiss surprised.

 

Reiner laughed, “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you… well, I mean, I guess I kinda did.”

 

Bertholdt felt his face grow warm. He shook his head quickly, “No, I’m sorry. I’m not used to…”

 

Reiner nodded and smiled, “I know. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Bertholdt went back to working on the pole. He glanced over at Reiner who was standing next to him, waiting for him to remove it so he could give him the proper one. Bertholdt finally finished and turned towards Reiner, who was waiting patiently. Reiner smiled and held out the pole to Bertholdt. Instead of taking the pole, Bertholdt leaned down and kissed Reiner on the lips. When Bertholdt pulled away he saw a look of surprise on the other’s face. After a moment Reiner smiled and reached his hand behind Bertholdt’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Bertholdt felt his face warm when Reiner inserted his tongue into his mouth. He tried to not pull away from the foreign touch. Reiner continued to deepen the kiss. Bertholdt was surprised by how good he was. He felt like he was so inexperienced compared to Reiner.

 

When Reiner pulled away he grinned at the expression on Bertholdt’s face, “Has it really been that long since we last kissed?”

 

Bertholdt nodded and looked at the ground shyly, “Yeah…”

 

Reiner sighed and nodded, “We need to work on making more time by ourselves throughout the year.”

 

Bertholdt nodded in agreement. Since they were little, Bertholdt always knew that he liked Reiner. Reiner was a kind person, always protected him from bullies, and Bertholdt really felt like the other was a part of him. When he grew older, and they had reached high school, Bertholdt understood the implications of his feelings for Reiner, but never told him because he had been raised that those kinds of feelings were wrong. It wasn’t until Reiner confessed his feelings to Bertholdt that they had entered into a secret relationship. As teenagers it was hard to sneak around and be together. Bertholdt had hoped when they were older that it would be easier, but looking back now it seemed that it had been a lot easier then to find time together. Jobs and responsibilities got in the way. Fake relationships and families stood as road blocks. The two had remained boyfriends, but the actions that came with that kind of relationship had faded away. Especially after Bertholdt had gotten married to Annie.

 

“We’ll definitely need to do that,” Bertholdt said quietly.  
  


Reiner grinned and poked gently at Bertholdt’s side, tickling him, “We’ll have plenty of time to do that here.”

 

Bertholdt blushed and nodded, “Yeah, but not before we get the tent set up.”

 

Reiner hummed in agreement, “Yes, that is true. I like where your thoughts are going.”

 

Bertholdt shook his head embarrassed, “I wasn’t thinking--”

 

Reiner grinned, “Sure you weren’t.” He handed over the pole, “I’ll start getting the other equipment set up since you seem to be better at tents then I am.”

 

Bertholdt nodded, “Alright.”

 

Reiner started to walk away then looked back over his shoulder, “Hey, better at tents, get it?”

 

Bertholdt frowned, “Reiner... stop.”

 

////

 

The sky started to grow dark when they finished setting up the camp. Reiner looked at the setting sun, “Looks like the campfire is what we should set up next.”

 

Bertholdt agreed and started creating a pit for the fire, “Do you know what you want to eat?”

 

Reiner shrugged his shoulders, “It doesn’t matter to me.” He started piling up the sticks in a teepee.

 

Bertholdt moved to the bags that held their food. He started pulling out some items and examining them, “We have canned beans, and hot dogs. Does that sound good?”

 

Reiner stood up and walked behind Bertholdt. He crouched next to him and pretended to examine the food, “Hmm, I see something real tasty.”

 

Bertholdt glanced over at him, “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

Reiner grinned, “You.”

 

Bertholdt shook his head, “Well, that may work for you, but what am I supposed to eat?”

 

Reiner leaned forward, his grin widening, “I have something you could suck on.”

 

Bertholdt sighed, “I think I would like beans and hot dogs.”

 

Reiner frowned, “How can you just brush me off like that?”

 

Bertholdt looked over and examined his partner’s face. He smiled, leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, “I’m hungry for food. Afterwards I might get hungry for you. So, hurry and get that fire started.”

 

Reiner blinked in thought then he quickly stood up and headed over to the fire, “Alright, let’s get this thing started so you can eat.”

 

Bertholdt continued gathering up the necessary food supplies. When he had gotten them all out he carried them over to the fire pit where Reiner was struggling to start the fire. Bertholdt watched him for a moment before commenting, “Reiner… why aren’t you using a lighter? You don’t need to use flint.”

 

Reiner looked up from the fire at him, “What? We have a lighter?”

 

Bertholdt nodded and stood up to go grab it. “We also have lighter fluid,” he said as he brought them both over.

 

Reiner grinned and grabbed the lighter fluid from Bertholdt, “Alright, let’s get this puppy started.” He poured the fluid over the wood.

 

Bertholdt stepped back away from the fire, “Reiner… stop… you don’t need that much.”

 

Reiner nodded, “It’s alright Bert, just let me handle this.” He reached over and took the lighter from Bertholdt. Reiner crouched down next to the fire, and lit the tender. The fire leaped up causing Reiner to cry out and fall backward onto the ground.

 

Bertholdt rushed over to him, “Reiner, are you okay? Did it burn you?”

 

Reiner looked himself over then shook his head, “I’m fine. It didn’t burn me. It was just really hot.”

 

Bertholdt continued to examine Reiner. A feeling started to well up in his chest, “Hm, it’s good that it didn’t burn you, but the fire… it’s not nearly as hot as you are right now.”

 

Reiner looked over at Bertholdt surprised. He had never heard that kind of talk from his lover before, “Uh, yeah?”

 

Bertholdt nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I think I’m hungry for something else right now.” Bertholdt reached his hand towards Reiner’s face and gently cupped his cheek in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. After a moment he felt Reiner start to kiss him back. Reiner turned his body towards him and reached out his hands to place them on Bertholdt’s hips. Bertholdt broke the kiss when it started to get deeper and gasped for air, “Reiner… we should move somewhere more comfortable.”

 

Reiner nodded quickly and stood up. He reached his hand out towards Bertholdt and helped him stand up. He continued to hold Bertholdt’s hand as they walked to the tent. Bertholdt sat down on the blow up mattress and watched as Reiner searched through his dufflebag. “What are you doing?”

 

Reiner continued to search amongst the items, “I am looking for something that we will need.” Bertholdt sat patiently as he waited for Reiner to find what he was looking for. After a moment, Reiner pulled out a tube and held it up for Bertholdt to see. “You brought the lighter fluid, I brought the sex fluid.”

 

Bertholdt rolled his eyes, “I see what was important to you.”

 

Reiner grinned and walked over to the mattress and sat down next to him, causing the plastic to sink under their weight, “Well, yeah.”

 

Bertholdt smiled and placed his hands on Reiner’s chest, “That is fine. You wouldn’t be you if that weren’t the case.”

 

Reiner smiled and wrapped his arms around Bertholdt, “I haven’t said it in a while, but I really love you.”

 

Bertholdt hugged him back, “I love you too.”

 

Reiner tilted his head and kissed Bertholdt’s neck. The feeling of Reiner’s soft lips against his skin felt good and caused him to let out a small moan. Reiner took the moan as an invitation to continue and worked his way planting kisses down Bertholdt’s neck and to his collar bone. Meanwhile Reiner’s hands slid down his neck to the hem of his shirt, his fingers working their way under the fabric. Bertholdt gripped onto Reiner’s clothing. The touch felt foreign and slightly ticklish. Reiner gripped the bottom of Bertholdt’s shirt and lifted it up, exposing his naked abdomen.

 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner mumbled against his neck, “I need you to lift up your arms so I can remove your shirt.”

 

Bertholdt nodded and moved away from Reiner. He lifted his arms and waited for Reiner to quickly pull the shirt off his head. His heart skipped a beat as the fabric covered his face for a moment before being completely removed and leaving his body exposed to the cool air. Bertholdt didn’t have to wait long before Reiner joined him and quickly removed his own shirt. Bertholdt couldn’t help but stare at his partner’s defined muscles. Reiner grinned, “Like what you see?”

 

Bertholdt blushed and nodded slightly. He saw a blush form on Reiner’s face. The blonde probably hadn’t expected Bertholdt to respond that way. Reiner pushed past his embarrassment and moved to kiss Bertholdt on the lips again. He tilted the other’s body and gently motioned him towards a lying position on the bed. Reiner moved his hands down to Bertholdt’s belt and started to undo the buckle. Bertholdt helped him maneuver the jeans off of his legs and onto the tent floor. Bertholdt watched as Reiner started to remove his own pants. When he finished, he knelt back onto the mattress and positioned himself in between Bertholdt’s legs. Reiner’s eyes moved over Bertholdt’s exposed body, causing a blush to form over the taller man’s cheeks. Reiner placed a hand in the middle of Bertholdt’s chest and slowly moved it down past his stomach and closer towards his uncovered nether region.

 

Bertholdt gasped at the touch and gripped the sheets nervously. He wrapped his legs around Reiner’s thighs. Reiner leaned down and propped himself above Bertholdt with one arm while he moved his other hand towards Bertholdt’s dick. Bertholdt clenched his eyes shut when he felt Reiner grip his member. Reiner felt it twitch to life in his hand and started to slowly stroke it. A moan escaped Bertholdt’s lips and he moved one of his hands to cover his mouth.

 

“We’re out here alone. No reason to be silent.”

 

Bertholdt opened his eyes to see Reiner staring at him intently. Bertholdt felt slightly scared and embarrassed. It had been too long since they had been together like this. Reiner’s eyes continued to watch Bertholdt’s expressions as he moved his hand along the taller man’s length. Bertholdt moved his hand from his mouth and reached out towards Reiner, “I want to kiss you.” Reiner leaned closer so Bertholdt could wrap his arm behind his head. Reiner bent forward and pressed his lips against Bertholdt.

 

Bertholdt found himself craving for more of Reiner’s touch. He moaned and shifted his hips into Reiner’s hand, “Reiner, I want you.”

 

No more words were necessary as Reiner pulled away from Bertholdt to open the tube of lubrication. Bertholdt sighed at the loss of contact. He watched as Reiner poured the liquid over his fingers. Bertholdt waited in anticipation as Reiner’s hand disappeared below him. He gasped when he felt Reiner’s first finger penetrate his ring of muscle. Reiner leaned down and kissed Bertholdt as he continued to work his entrance wider.

 

Bertholdt gripped Reiner’s shoulders tightly when he inserted another finger. His hips impatiently rocked into Reiner’s touch, “Reiner… please…”

 

Reiner growled and clenched his eyes shut, “Fuck Bert… I need to prep you. I’m almost there.” Bertholdt cried out when a third finger entered.

 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt gasped, “please, I need you. I want you inside me.”

 

Reiner clenched his teeth and shook his head. His dick was throbbing with want and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Not with Bertholdt begging like that. He quickly removed his fingers eliciting a moan from the taller brunette. He probably squirted too much lube onto his hand, but he didn’t care. He spread it over his cock and positioned himself in front of Bertholdt’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

 

Bertholdt nodded and tried to relax as Reiner pushed into him. Bertholdt gripped Reiner’s arm, “Ah!”

 

Reiner stopped moving and examined his lover’s features, “Are you alright?”

 

Bertholdt gasped and nodded his head, “Nn, yes.” Reiner resumed his slow entry, making sure to check Bertholdt for any indication that he was in pain.

 

When Reiner had fully sheathed himself inside Bertholdt he grinned, “Reiner to base, I have successfully entered.”

 

Bertholdt frowned, “Fuck Reiner, don’t kill the mood.”

 

Reiner laughed and placed a kiss on Bertholdt’s forehead, “It’ll be a cakewalk from here on out.”

 

Bertholdt sighed, “Reiner, I can’t believe-- ah!” Bertholdt cried out as Reiner quickly pulled out then thrust back in. Bertholdt gripped the sheets with one hand and Reiner with the other as he tried to stabilize himself against Reiner’s thrusts. Reiner gripped Bertholdt’s hips as he forcefully rammed himself in and out.

 

“Ah-- fuck-- yes-- more--” Bertholdt choked out through the waves of pleasure that the blonde sent through him with each plunge of his cock. Despite there being a long period of time since they last did it, Reiner had not forgotten the way Bertholdt liked it.

 

Reiner grabbed Bertholdt’s calf and shifted the taller brunette onto his side so he could access a different angle. The blonde was pleased to see that his lover was enjoying the new position as his cries of pleasure echoed within the tent.

 

Bertholdt was thankful they had chosen a campsite that was secluded from the other ones. He wouldn’t want to have to explain his exultations to any neighbors. Bertholdt was also thankful that his lover had enough stamina to keep up this pace for a long period of time. The blonde shifted their position again and lifted up Bertholdt onto his lap. The new position allowed Reiner to penetrate deep enough to hit his sweet spot. Bertholdt leaned forward and rested his head on Reiner’s shoulder. The brunette’s cries of pleasure so close to Reiner’s ear sent shivers down his spine.

 

Reiner started to places kisses along Bertholdt’s neck. The added sensation sent Bertholdt closer to the edge. Bertholdt dug his fingernails deep into Reiner’s back, eliciting a cry from the blonde, and came in between them. Bertholdt clung onto Reiner tightly as the blonde started to slow his pace. Reiner laid Bertholdt back onto the mattress and kissed him on the lips. Bertholdt was tired from his climax, but he knew that Reiner hadn’t released yet and he needed to do his part to help his lover finish.

 

Bertholdt reached up and stroked Reiner’s hair gently. Reiner panted tiredly as he continued to rock into Bertholdt. Bertholdt lifted himself up off the mattress so he could lean close to Reiner’s ear. Bertholdt nipped gently at the shell before whispering, “I love you.”

 

Those three words were all Reiner needed as he released into Bertholdt then fell tiredly on top of his lover. Bertholdt sighed and nudged at Reiner to roll off of him. Reiner groaned but made no indication to move. Bertholdt frowned and pushed at the blonde’s shoulder, “Reiner…”

 

Reiner turned his head to look at Bertholdt, “What?”

 

Bertholdt raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

 

Reiner grinned and propped his head up on his elbow, “Can I get you something my love?”

 

Bertholdt groaned under Reiner’s weight and slapped his arm, “Get off of me!”

 

Reiner laughed and rolled off of him. He folded his arms in front of him and continued to gaze at his lover.

 

Bertholdt blushed at his stare, “What?”

 

Reiner smiled and shook his head, “Nothing. I just love you so much.”

 

Bertholdt’s heart pounded in his chest both with embarrassment and happiness. Something had been gnawing at Bertholdt this whole trip. A feeling had been formulating. He had originally thought that the idea that came with the feeling was a problem, but after this moment with Reiner he realized it was a solution.

 

“I’m going to divorce Annie and be with you.”

 

Reiner stared at Bertholdt with a blank expression. At first he didn’t realize what Bertholdt had said. Then when it registered he couldn’t believe what he heard. Maybe he hadn’t heard correctly. “What?” Reiner asked in disbelief.

 

Bertholdt smiled, “I’ve decided I don’t want to be like this anymore, the secret aspect that is. I want to be open about our relationship. I love you Reiner and I want to be with you all the time.”

 

Reiner felt himself become overwhelmed with joy. He lunged forward and kissed Bertholdt. Bertholdt gasped surprised then moaned into the kiss. Reiner cupped Bertholdt’s face in his hands and continued to kiss him deeply. His hand wrapped around behind Bertholdt’s neck and pulled him closer. Bertholdt thought the kiss would lead to a round two with how quickly it was becoming more and more passionate until Reiner broke the kiss and pulled away so he could look at Bertholdt better.

 

Reiner grinned, “This calls for a special celebration.”

 

Bertholdt frowned, “We’re not having sex while we rock climb.”

 

Reiner pouted, “Come on Bert! Don’t knock it till you try it!”

 

“Reiner, no.”

 

////

 

The Valentine’s day weekend came to a close and the two lovers packed up their belongings and headed home. Reiner held Bertholdt’s hand as they drove back.

 

“Hey Bert?”

 

Bertholdt sighed and shook his head, “No Reiner. I’m not giving you head while you drive.”

 

Reiner frowned, “We’ll put that conversation on the back burner. I was going to ask you something else.”

 

Bertholdt wanted to argue about continuing the argument about him giving him head, but he decided to let it go so he could find out what Reiner wanted to ask him, “What is it?”

 

“What made you change your mind? About staying married to Annie?”

 

Bertholdt watched Reiner for a moment before answer, “I had been thinking about it for a while, but I was too scared to do it. It wasn’t until that moment with you in the tent when you told me that you love me so much that I realized I couldn’t spend my life without you by my side any longer. I wanted you next to me giving me your love as well as me giving you my love.”

 

Reiner brought Bertholdt’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. He glanced over at Bertholdt and grinned, “Are you proposing to me?”

 

Bertholdt blushed, “Maybe.”

 

Reiner laughed, “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll accept on one condition.”

 

Bertholdt frowned, “Reiner, no. I am not giving you head while you drive.”

 

“What about while I’m not driving?”

 

Bertholdt sighed, “We’ll discuss it later.”

 

////

 

When they got back to Annie’s house it was late. Bertholdt started to take the gear off of the top of the car when Annie and Mikasa came out to greet them. Annie rested a hand on Bertholdt’s arm, “You can worry about that in the morning. Come inside and get something to eat. Bertholdt smiled and nodded.

 

Reiner grinned at Mikasa, “Did you two have a fun spa weekend?”

 

Mikasa blushed and nodded, “Yes, how was your camping trip?”

 

“Bert and I had sex while rock climbing.”

 

Bertholdt looked back over his shoulder and frowned, “Reiner!”

 

Reiner shrugged his shoulders, “You never said that I couldn’t say we did it.”

 

Bertholdt sighed and turned to Annie, “I have something I need to discuss with you.”

 

Annie looked back at Reiner and nodded. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to talk about. Her gaze shifted over to Mikasa who was listening to Reiner’s explicit story. She felt the same way.

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it.  
> In case you missed the note at the top this is connected to another story called Lemon Truffle featuring Annie and Mikasa as a pair. If you like them you can find it on my profile. Thanks again!


End file.
